Wouldn't Let Go
by nomeinteam
Summary: Harry Potter got drunk at a Slytherin party, that was his first mistake. His second was to kiss Draco Malfoy. His third, kissing him again. Everyone knows Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. Or do they..?


**A/N: I don't own the characters. I don't write regularly. The story's title is completely random. Enjoy! **

Harry woke up with a fluttery feeling in his stomach and a hard pounding in his head. He stared at the ceiling of his canopy bed and tried to remember what had happened last night through the fog in his brain, groaning at the awful feeling of his hangover.

Suddenly, he remembered. It was like being punched in the stomach. No, more like winning the lottery. Very sudden and unbelievably amazing. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was extremely glad he had gone to the Slytherin party last night.

How else would he have gotten his kiss? He was nervous though, what would happen when they saw each other? Would the old venom settle back in or would there be... something else? He got up, no longer caring that he felt like shit, and went to take a shower.

He knew he wanted the latter but he didn't know what Draco would want. He never knew what Draco wanted. He'd just have to go and find out. He got dressed, choosing his favourite green shirt that made all the girls oogle him (he'd even caught Hermione at it once) and a pair of washed out and faded muggle jeans.

He took a potion for the hangover and prayed to Merlin that his day would go well. He ran down, not being able to take the uncertainty anymore. When he entered the Great Hall, he seeked out the familiar grey eyes fearing what he would find there.

Venom them. His heart sunk but he wasn't going to let it end there. He wanted answers and possibly more kisses. Draco was looking very kissable in a cute turtleneck that made Harry want to do bad things to him against a wall.

He debated whether he should wait until breakfast was over to talk to him but immediately decided against it. He could not wait. He'd had enough of this secret crush on Malfoy.

He walked towards the Slytherin table to Draco's usual spot next to Blaise Zabini. Zabini shot Harry a look that said stay away Potter. Harry ignored him and went for his prize.

"We need to talk, Malfoy" he said authoritatively. Blaise started to protest but Draco shushed him and said "Oh?" in a sarcastic tone. "Please" Harry begged in a whisper and louder in his head.

The plea seemed to shake Draco as he stood up and followed. Harry couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and how, despite them, Draco managed to look absolutely perfect.

Once they were outside and safely out of anyone's hearing range Harry urgently asked, "What was that last night?".. Did you mean it? Was the clear message in the question. Harry's heart sunk even further at Draco's confused look.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Harry studied the blonde for what seemed like an eternity. Could it be that he really didn't remember? "Look, if you brought me out here just to stare at me then I'm leaving" He was already heading for the door to the Great Hall when Harry grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around so they were once again facing each other. His hand lingered there.

"What are you playing at?" Draco snarled, shaking the brunet's hand off forcefully. So he really didn't remember. That's what Zabini's look must have meant. It shouldn't have been a surprise as Draco must have been pretty drunk to kiss Harry.

_ Drunk. _People didn't do or say things they had never thought of while sober when they got drunk did they? No, Harry didn't think so. So Draco must have meant the kiss.

How long had he wanted to do that for? He also didn't know, but he decided he'd find out and use Draco's forgotten kiss to his advantage.

"Come on, we can't talk here" he walked off towards an empty classroom and prayed Draco would follow. It was his best shot.

"Potter! Where are you going?" came an indignant voice just behind him and Harry smiled. He found it.. oddly endearing. He entered the first classroom he saw and turned around, waiting for Draco to pass and locking the door behind them.

"Potter," Draco spat his name "explain yourself right this instant" Harry smiled and moved closer to Draco, who gave a step back, an incredulous and calculating look in his eyes.

"So, you really don't remember the party huh?" he gave two step forwards and shot the blonde a flirtatious smile. Draco stepped back again, clearly confused and with a hint of fear now. For Draco Malfoy to falter like this was not a common sight, and Harry was enjoying it.

"No, I didn't think so" Harry stepped forward again and cornered Draco against the wall. The blonde looked around, clearly looking for a way to get out, but Harry wasn't about to let that happen.

"You don't remember kissing me huh? Shame, cause it was a bloody fantastic kiss" He smirked softly, amused. Draco turned sharply towards him.

Confusion, fear and desire written all over his face. Since when had Draco Malfoy become an open book? His expressions so unguarded that even Harry could read him. Or maybe Harry was just seeing what he wanted to see. He hoped not.

"Wh-what?" came the shaky question. Harry smiled, hew wasn't imagining it then. He inched closer to Draco who looked down.

"Last night, at the party, you kissed me Draco Malfoy" he took Draco's chin in his hand and lifted his face so he was looking directly at him "and quite spectacularly if I might add"

He removed all the space between them and kissed Draco fiercely, pressing him against the wall. Draco gave a soft half squeak half moan and responded to the kiss immediately, parting his lips to grant Harry access. It was everything Harry had wished for and more.

Then it ended, too soon for Harry's taste. "Potter, did you mean that kiss?" came the ice cold voice of the boy he had fallen for. Harry looked at him to see if he was serious and once he took in the hard expression on Draco's face he started laughing. Hard.

He heard Draco snarl and tumbled backwards when the boy pushed him away. He regained his balance and blocked the door. Malfoy looked ready to kill. "Potter, move. _Now_"

"You can call me Harry you know" he smiled openly at Draco "It would be rather weird to date someone who called me by my last name"

At this, Draco seemed to remember who he was, all his Malfoy.. behavior coming back at full blast. "Who said anything about dating, Potter? You might be the-boy-who-lived but I'm not going to shag for it.. You'll have to earn that"

Harry laughed and gave Draco a predatory look "Tomorrow then, it's a date" he turned around and unlocked the door. He was just about to leave without looking back when he turned and added "Hogsmeade, meet you at the Great Hall at eleven" he blew a kiss at Draco and winked, being uncharacteristically unlike himself thanks to the rush the blonde had given him. It was looking to be a great week.


End file.
